Almost Lover
by NessieWolf
Summary: ONE- FIC Bella lucha hasta el ultimo momento por vivir su vida con felicidad y compartirlo con su Edward y enseñandole lo bello que es la vida. E/B ALGO dramtico


Wa de nuevo por aca con una nueva historia ojala y les guste, a waa a solo un dia de ir a ver New Moon mi emoción esta que pero buenu que le cuento, solo queda darles las gracias a los que me leen jajaj se que nu son muchos pero enserio los agradezco y sobre mis otras historias después de que termine la semana empezare las continuaciones de mis historias jaja ojala y disfruten este one-shot o como se llamen jij toda ignorante y la frase de esta historia a waa.

[[[ Y los amantes saben, que sin querer siquiera hay un amor que crece como una enredadera.]]Cereza Cullen

* * *

Se oían los aplausos, se podía observar un piano en el centro del conservatorio, un hombre de tez blanca cabello cobrizo y mirada verde salio de entre lo oscuro para recibir el calor de los plausos.

-y con ustedes el cantante y compositor Edward Cullen- Edward hizo reverencias fue hacia el piano saco su celular tecleo un numero al oír que contestaban lo puso enésima del piano, se acomodo y se sentó y empezó a tocar.

Al otro lado del celular se podía ver unas pequeñas manos imitando el sonido como si ella fuera la que tocara el piano.

A Edward venían flashbacks de su vida con la persona del otro lado de la llamada.

_Se podía ver a Edward tratando de tocar la melodía , Bella sentada en el __sillón de junto, siguiendo la pista con las manos, hasta que Edward se trabo en una nota._

_-mira y si mejor pones esta- le propuso Bella, así que corrigió su nota_

_-mucho mejor- suspiro Bella_

Los versos de la canción empezaban a sonar con la voz de Edward

_**He olvidado cuanto tiempo ah sido, desde la última vez que te escuche contándome tu cuento de hadas ideal.**_

_-Cuidado, mete bien el sillón-se oía a Bella gritar_

_-Bella es más difícil que te mudes de lo que pensé-_

_-eso que significa?-_

_-nada –_

_-jaja listo por eso te quiero y eres mi mejor amigo-dijo Bella rodeándolo por el cuello con una mano y con la otra tallando su cabeza._

_Exhaustos se tiraron en sillón, estaban realmente cansados y Bella híper ventilaba, pero eso no impido que viera que se quedaba observando su playera que transparentaba su busto, ella lo volteo a ver y el instantáneamente voltee a otro lado._

_**He estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, estoy comenzando a cambiar, ¿es que yo hice algo mal?**_

_Bella estaba sentada frente a la tele junto con Edward, ella se encontraba llorando debido a una película romántica, tenía un pañuelo y lloraba mientras se ponía en el hombro de Edward._

_El la volteo a ver y ella quito su mirada de la pantalla para ver la cara de Edward._

_-que te parece graciosos verme llorar-el solo se le quedo viendo sin decir nada._

_**Gritando me dijiste los cuantos de hadas son solo mentiras nunca podría ser tu príncipe encantado, puede ser que no entiendas**_

_**Pero desde que me dijiste que me amabas en mis cielos, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar**_

_**Estoy dispuesto a cambiar en el ángel que amas en esos cuentos de hada, abriré los brazos de par en par y te sostendré en mis alas para protegerte, debes creer.**_

_El continuaba viéndola, ella seso de llorar y mirándolo a los ojos comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente, deseando que no acabara haciendo que cada uno sintiera corrientes eléctricas mas que de dolor de placer, solo por ese dulce y calido beso que hacia que sus corazones latieran mas rápido de lo normal haciendo casi que estos salieran._

_Entonces ella paro y lo miro a la boca._

_-mira tienes sangre en la boca-dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba un pañuelo para limpiar sus labios._

_Pero ella no se daba cuenta que la que tenia sangre era ella _

_**Creer que seremos como un cuento de hadas y viviremos felices por siempre**_

_Bella y Edward estaban en el doctor, ella inhalaba y exhalaba haciéndole caras graciosas a Edward, el no decía nada solo se limitaba a escuchar el diagnostico de el doctor._

_-no es nada solo una simple hemorragia talvez debido al calor de la ciudad-_

_-ves Edward te dije que no tenia nada-_

_Días después Edward la llevo al conservatorio donde el tocaría_

_-aquí es donde tocaras?- _

_-si, voy a tocar la melodía que te compuse-_

_-o que genial-_

_El se senté frente al piano y empezó a tocar, cuando oyó un ruido y vio a Bella desmallada._

_**Gritando me dijiste los cuantos de hadas son solo mentiras nunca podría ser tu príncipe encantado.**_

_Edward cargo a Bella y salio del conservatorio pidiendo ayuda, sentía que el mundo se le venia encima_

_**Puede ser que no entiendas, pero desde que me dijiste que me amabas en mis cielos, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar.**_

_Edward estaba alado de la camilla de hospital sosteniendo la mano de Bella_

_**Estoy dispuesto a cambiar en el ángel que amas en esos cuentos de hada. Abriré los brazos de par en par y te sostendré en mis alas para protegerte, debes creer. Que seremos como un cuento de hadas y viviremos felices por siempre.**_

_Edward hablaba con el doctor._

_-lo siento hijo es terminal solo le quedan unos cuentos días, o tal vez horas-Edward miraba las radiografías, ahí quieto y sin decir nada solo viendo._

_El fue directo al cuarto de Bella, le tomo la mano, ella lo jalo con la poca fuerza que tenia y le dijo cuanto lo amaba._

_-Bella necesito que te quedes con este celular recibirás una llamada y deseo que escuches, si amor?-_

_- de acuerdo lo que diga el señor Cullen-dijo forzando una sonrisa _

_El se fue y una hora aproximadamente Bella recibió la llamada se alegro y empezó a oír su melodía, aquella que había compuesto Edward para ella lo que retrataba su amor y cuanto el la amaba_

_**Estoy dispuesto a cambiar en el ángel que amas en esos cuentos de hada. Abriré los brazos de par en par y te sostendré en mis alas para protegerte, debes creer. Que seremos como un cuento de hadas y viviremos felices por siempre.**_

_Ella sonreía mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

_**Escribamos juntos nuestro propio final feliz.**_

_Al son de esta ultimo estrofa, los ojos de Bella se cerraron, Edward lo sabia, sabia que había sido el final de su vida, pero el la tenia mas presente que nunca en su mente e imaginaba que se encontraba ahí recargada en su hombro, oyendo su melodía._

_**He olvidado cuanto tiempo ah sido desde la última vez que te escuche contándome tu cuento de hadas ideal.**_

_**He estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, estoy comenzando a cambiar, ¿es que yo hice algo mal?**_

_**Gritando me dijiste los cuantos de hadas son solo mentiras nunca podría ser tu príncipe encantado.**_

_**Puede ser que no entiendas, pero desde que me dijiste que me amabas en mis cielos, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar.**_

_**Estoy dispuesto a cambiar en el ángel que amas en esos cuentos de hada. Abriré los brazos de par en par y te sostendré en mis alas para protegerte, debes creer. Que seremos como un cuento de hadas y viviremos felices por siempre.**_

_-SI LLEGARA EL MOMENTO DEBERAS CUIDAR DE MI-_

_-TE AMO ESO JAMAS LO OLVIDES, JAMAS EDWARD, QUIERO QUE ENCUENTRES A ALGUIEN, QUE TE AGA SENTIR LO MISMO QUE YO SIENTO POR TI, ALGUIEN QUE ESTE PENSIENTE DE TI Y TE CUIDE, QUE NO SOLO BUSQUE SU FELICIDAD SI NO TAMBIEN LA TUYA, QUE TE AGA SONREIR, POR MAS PATETICA QUE PARESCA Y MAS QUE TE AME CON LOCURA Y PASION, DEACUERDO-_

_-PERO BELLA COMO ME PIDES ESO EN ESTOS MOMETOS-_

_-PROMETELO, PROMETELO POR QUE SE QUE ME OCURRIRA-_

_-DEACUERDO, PERO NO ESPERES QUE YO TE OLVIDE TAN PRONTO-_

_-YO TE ESTARE CUIDANDOTE MI ETERNO Y CASI AMANTE-_

* * *

_**Y como siempre gracias a mi hermosas niñas que me inspiran a ser una mejor persona en todos los ámbitos saben que las amo con todo el corazón,(Kro, Lily y Dialice) espero que les aya gustado, y los veré de nuevo gracias por todo.**_


End file.
